Sadie's Birthday
by LesaCarstairs
Summary: Sadie celebrates her birthday. When she ends up a little drunk she stumbles into some trouble and Anubis is there to help. Happy Birthday to Sadie!


**Hey guys! I decided, in honor of Sadie's birthday, I would write a one shot. March 17****th****! Not to mention that another one of my favorite book characters' have a birthday coming up soon. Rosemarie Hathaway from Vampire Academy coming up on the 21****st**** of March. I find it odd because Rose and Sadie are both some of my most favorite characters. From every book series I have read I have favorites, then I have 1 top favorite and yes, these two are both my favorites. Anyway, moving on.**

**By the way, I calculated the age by the year the book was out. I know, none of us actually know what year Sadie was born, this is fanfiction so It doesn't have to be accurate. Though if I was accurate, she would be my age. 21. So this story will be her 21****st**** birthday.**

Sadie's POV

"Happy Birthday Sadie!" A voice yelled as they opened my door.

I opened my eyes to see Shelby and Felix. Shelby, who was now 14, had long blonde hair with brown eyes. She had it tied in a braid and she wore light blue jean shorts and a white tank top. Felix, who was now 17, had blonde hair with blue eyes. He wore jeans and a t-shirt with a penguin on it. Shelby and Felix stood their watching me. "Happy Birthday!" Shelby said. I assumed it was Felix who yelled the first time.

"Thanks guys," I yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's ten in the morning," Shelby said. "Carter told us to come get you."

"Come get me for what?" I asked.

"It's a surprise!" Felix said. "You'll have to come down and find out yourself."

"I'll be down in fifteen to twenty minutes," I told them.

"If you're not, we're coming back for you!" Shelby said as they walked out of my room. I sat there a minute staring at the ceiling. March 17th. Today was my birthday. Particularly my 21st birthday. Which, Jaz or Alyssa I assumed was probably going to make me go out and party. I got up and walked into the bathroom and got dressed. I changed into some jeans and a white t-shirt. Once I finished getting ready, I checked my phone. I had a message from Anubis.

_Happy Birthday, Sadie_

Anubis and Walt are no longer the same person. I got Anubis a phone and he uses it to call or text me or to let me know when he wanted to hang out. Anubis and I knew we could not date. We were friends though. Seeing the message from him made my body feel warm. I had feelings for him. I love him. I wanted to be more than his friend. I kept those feelings aside when we hung out. Hanging out with Anubis was always a thing I looked forward too. Anubis, has a ring that Walt charmed so he can walk the earth. Anubis was able to live in an apartment and live a normal life like he would've when he was a host of Walt. Anubis did however have his job as a death god and had to work for my father. After I spend all of this time thinking about Anubis, I decided to head downstairs and see what surprises Carter and Zia had come up with. I get down the stairs and there was a breakfast ready for me. Carter sees me and holds out his arms. "Happy Birthday Sadie," He smiled.

"Thank you, Carter," I walked into his arms for a hug.

I get hugs and happy birthday's from more of my friends. Once they finished Carter hands me a plate with a couple of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. I sat down and began eating. When I was finished, Carter handed me a box. It was a box that seemed to be the size of a shoe box.

"What is this?" I asked.

Carter rolled his eyes. "Why don't you open it and find out?" He asked me. My sassiness and sarcasm had rubbed off on Carter. Today, Carter wore some jeans and a t-shirt. I set the box down on the table and opened it. I pulled out a leather jacket. The jacket was black, there were golden hieroglyphics down the sleeve. I actually didn't hate it.

"How much was this?" I asked. "Probably expensive, A. it's a leather jacket. B. It's clearly customized."

"Sadie," Carter says. "Don't worry about it. It's your birthday present."

"Thank you," I say. I receive more presents. I got new headphones, from Shelby. Some new combat boots, from Jaz and Walt. A literal penguin, from Felix, which, I generously gave back because I didn't need a pet penguin. Amos gave me some money. Some of the other magicians gave me some more money because they didn't know what to buy me.

I hauled the stuff up to my bedroom. Once I finish that I pile it all in the corner until I found a place to put everything. "Hey Kane," A voice said. I jumped and turned to see Anubis leaning on the wall with his right arm, he wore a white t-shirt, so it was easy to see his muscular arms, grey jeans with holes in them, and combat boots, Anubis changed his appearance to look about a couple years older than me. He still had his melting brown eyes and his dark hair. He had a ring on his hand that looked like a jackal head.

"I told you not to sneak up on me and scare me!" I told him. "One of these days, I might attack you."

Anubis smiled. "You can try Sades," He said. "I think, I might be able to win a fight against you."

"Might?" I crossed my arms and walked over to him. I stopped when I was standing a few inches away from him. I had to look up at him because he was taller than me. "Are you not too sure about that Jackal boy?"

Anubis uncrossed his arms and placed them on my shoulders. "Your beauty would distract me."

I knew my face probably had turned a shade of red. Anubis kept his hands on my shoulders for a minute before he slid them down my arms and dropped them back down to his sides and placed them in his pockets. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

Anubis tilted his head and looked at me confused. "To say Happy Birthday," He said. "It's March 17th."

"You texted me," I told him.

"I wanted to tell you in person," Anubis said.

"Go on then," I said.

Anubis smiled. "I heard that accent of yours." He paused. "Happy Birthday Sadie."

"Thanks, Jackal boy." I said. "So, did you bring me a present?"

"I thought I was your present," He said seriously. A few seconds later he gave me a half smile. "I'm kidding."

He pulled out a box from his back pocket and handed it to me. I took it and walked over to the couch and sat down. Anubis turned in the direction and moved from the wall slightly. I opened the box. It was silver necklace with a jackal head pendant on it. The jackal had ruby gems on it. It matched his ring. "Are we matching now?" I asked.

"I thought you liked jackals," He said.

"I do like jackals," I said. "I blame you for that. You're actually pretty cute as a jackal."

Anubis smiled. "Thanks." I attempt to put the necklace on. Anubis watched me struggle for a couple minutes. "Let me help you."

Anubis sat down next to me. He put the necklace around my neck and hooked it. He let it fall and moved my hair. I felt his fingertips touch the skin on my neck. My skin tingled where his fingers went over. I looked over at him. He eyes were dark due to the lighting in my room. Our faces were close to each other. Anubis and I had been close before. Not this close, not since my 13th birthday eight years ago. I remembered the kiss every year since then. My first kiss with a boy and a god. I've been kissed since then. When him and Walt were the same person. It was different. Sure, Walt was a good kisser but, it never felt like the day at the graveyard. I found myself moving closer. "I have to go," Anubis said.

I move back. "Okay," I said. "I'll see you around, Jackal boy."

"I'll see you around, Kane." Anubis smiled. He kept the smile as he faded into nothing. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I looked down at the necklace. I tucked it into my shirt. I stood up and walked back downstairs. Jaz, Alyssa, and Cleo were waiting for me.

"We thought you got lost," Alyssa said.

"I had a visitor," I said.

"Let me guess," Jaz said. "Black hair, melting brown eyes, insanely sexy. Also, a death god."

"It was Anubis," I said.

"You think insanely sexy is a bit of an exaggeration?" Sean asked as he walked by.

"Um… No," Alyssa says. "Definitely not. It's more of an understatement."

Alyssa wasn't wrong. Anubis was definitely very attractive, to anyone that saw him. Every time Anubis and I are out, I get death glares and he gets a lot of eyes on him. I don't blame the girls or guys that looked at him.

"Do you have a dress?" Jaz asked me. "Were going to go party at a club to celebrate."

"I don't party at clubs," I said.

"Come on," Alyssa said. "You're twenty-one! You need to get drunk."

"Carter is not going to go for that one," I said.

"We already told him what we were doing," Jaz said.

"What did he have to say about it?" I asked.

"Good luck getting Sadie to go for it," Jaz said.

"Cleo and Alyssa aren't old enough to drink," I told her.

"I'm not going," Cleo said.

"I got my ID charmed by Walt, the bartender is going to think I'm old enough." Alyssa explained.

"I told him to stop charming ID's," I said. I looked between Jaz and Alyssa. I finally gave in. "Fine, but I'm not getting drunk. Two drinks."

Jaz and Alyssa were excited. I looked over at Carter who was cleaning up the breakfast mess. He smiled. "Good luck," He said.

"You can still say no," I said. "I'll have to listen to you, being the older brother and all."

"When was the last time you listened to me," He said.

I took a moment to think about it. "Good point." I said. I headed back upstairs.

"You better not be hiding and 'insanely sexy' gods up there," Carter called.

"Alyssa's words, not mine!" I called back. "He left anyway! And stop listening to conversations that don't involve you Carter!"

Two drinks turned into four. Jaz and Alyssa were already drunk. I was not as drunk as them, but I wasn't completely normal. Jaz and Alyssa danced on the dance floor. My brain felt like it was pounding against my skull. I made my way to the door and walked out into the ally for some air. I walked down a little way to get away from the loud music. I was wearing a short black dress and combat boots. I crossed my arms shivering from the cold. It was warmer when we had gotten there. I also had misplaced my jacket. It didn't help that my dress had no sleeves. Well, the sleeves rested on the side of my arms.

"You look lost," A voice said.

"I'm fine," I said.

I turned around and saw a guy. He looked about 30 years old. He had jeans, a torn-up t-shirt, a leather jacket, tattoos on his neck and on his bald head. He looked like someone right out of a biker gang. "Why don't I help you." He said. "Girls like you shouldn't be walking down in ally's alone. You never know what kind of creep you'll see."

"Like you?" I asked. The guy stepped closer, I stepped backwards and ended up stumbling.

"A little drunk?" he asked. "This should be easy then."

He came closer. I backed away more and turned to run. I ended up tripping over something and falling to the ground. My reaction time was slow and I scrapped my arm and knee on the pavement. The guy got to me and grabbed my arms and pulled me up. He pushed me against the brick wall. He placed a hand on my chest. "Stop!" I shouted at him. "Help!"

He put his other hand over my mouth. "Calm down, princess. This won't hurt."

"It will if you don't take your hands off of her," A voice said. The guy and I both turned our heads. I saw Anubis standing in the ally. He started walking toward the guy holding me. The guy releases me and I drop down to the ground. I hear fighting. I assume the guy tried to fight Anubis. My eyes were closed. I was tired, drunk, and probably bleeding.

A few more moments someone touches my arms. I swing my arm out to hit them. "Sadie!" Anubis says. "It's me."

I let Anubis pull me into his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me. "Thanks," I said.

"Let's get you out of her," He said. "Can you walk?"

"Yeah," I said. Anubis gets up and then he helps me up. We walk down the ally. I stumbled a couple of times.

"How much did you drink?" Anubis asked.

"Four drinks," I said.

After stumbling a couple more times, Anubis had given up on walking to the apartment. He wrapped his arms around me and we appeared in his apartment. Well, the bedroom of his apartment. The room was a dark grey. There were three walls and a wall of windows overlooking New York. The floor was dark brown hardwood. There was king size bed with a black canopy bed frame. There were red curtains tied up to the posts of the bed. The bed was covered in red sheets and comforter. On each side of the bed were matching black end tables. There were a couple of Egyptian statues of jackals placed around the room.

"Sit down," Anubis said. "I'll get something to clean up your injuries."

"I'm fine," I said.

"Have you looked at yourself?" He asked. He left the room. I stood up and looked in a mirror that was in the corner of the room.

I was a mess. My knee was scraped and red. My arm below my elbow was also scraped and red. My dress was a bit of a mess. It was torn at the bottom. My hair had been down and it was a mess. Some of it clung to a bloody spot on my head. Anubis comes back. I sit down on his bed. He had a rag and tub of water. He rings the rag out and starts with my head. I closed my eyes as he put the cold rag on my head. He worked on it for a while and then moved to my arm, then my leg. When he was done, he allowed me to use his bathroom to take a shower. He had found an old t-shirt of his for me to put on instead of the dress.

"I called Carter on your phone," Anubis said as I walked out of the shower. "I told him that you were safe. I told him that you were asleep and that I'd make sure you got home in the morning."

"I'm sure he hated that," I said.

"He was actually very calm," Anubis said. "He said better you being here with me than wondering the streets drunk."

"You didn't tell him about that?" I asked.

"No," Anubis said. I sat down next to Anubis so he could apply bandages to my arm and leg.

"Thanks for taking care of me," I said.

"Of course," Anubis said. "You know I'd do anything for you."

"I have a question," I said as I pulled my injured leg up for Anubis to put a bandage on it. "How did you find me?"

"I charmed your necklace," Anubis said.

I looked down at the necklace. I put it back on after my shower. "Charmed it?"

"Yeah," Anubis said. "It let's me know when you're in danger."

"How?" I asked.

"My ring," Anubis said twisting his ring around his finger. "The ruby jewels glow red when you're scared or panicked. I'm sorry, I should have told you what it did when I got it for you. I thought you'd be mad. You don't like when people try to save you all the time. I just don't want anything to happen to you. If you ended up dead, and I had the chance to save you. I never would forgive myself." I leaned towards him and kissed him. He hesitated and put his hands on each side of my face and kissed me back. I pulled Anubis towards me. I ended up laying on the bed. Anubis placed his hands on each side of me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. I continued to kiss him as I slid my hands under his shirt. Anubis stopped me. "Sadie," He said. "You need to rest."

"I'm not tired," I said as I yawned.

Anubis smiled. "Are you sure?"

"No," I said. I was still slightly out of it.

"Get some sleep," Anubis said. "I'll be in the living room sleeping on the couch."

He got up. I grabbed his hand. "No," I said. "Stay."

"That's not a good idea," Anubis said.

"I want you to stay." I told him.

Anubis debated about it for a moment. He then decided to stay. He climbed into the bed after removing his shirt and jeans. I snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes. "Happy Birthday Sadie," He whispered and kissed my head. Then, I drifted off to sleep in the arms of Anubis.

**Hope you enjoyed. Happy Birthday to Sadie Kane! One of my top favorite characters of all time.**


End file.
